Blue Dragon
Blue dragons are the second most powerful of the classic chromatic dragons. They are have single large horns protruding from their heads and large, frilled ears. The tail is thick and bumpy. The wings are more pronounced than most other species. They smell like ozone or sand. They are more likely to be mocking and manipulative than outrightly cruel or murderous to 'lesser' creatures, aided by their natural talents for hallucination. They trick desert travelers into drinking sand or going miles out of their way. Blue dragons are mostly carnivorous though they will eat plants on occasion. Camels are the preferred food. They are enemies of brass dragons. Blue dragons are unusual for chromatics in that they keep fairly well-ordered, hierarchical societies. Despite their evil nature, they are excellent parents to their young, and rarely leave their eggs unattended. Blue dragon eggs must be buried in warm sand to incubate. Blue wyrmlings are quick to taunt any other creature. They hunt small desert creatures for food. The typical blue dragon lair is dug into desert rock formations with two entrances: one at ground level, hidden by the sand, and one opening onto a high ledge on which it can perch and survey its territory. Each lair also has a subterranean cavern with a pool of water and sandy beach, which its inhabitant will use for drinking and relaxation. The blue dragon excels at aerial combat. They discharge lightning at aerial foes, or at creatures on the ground. They are powerful at spell craft and adept at burrowing in sand. They often lie in wait just below the surface of the desert for prey. When they are so burrowed, their large horns can be mistaken for pointed desert rocks. Please note that the natural alignment of a Blue Dragon is Lawful Evil. Blue Dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. Dragon Breath, Lighning: In their natural form Blue Dragons can breathe a line of lightning that deals 1d8 damage per character level. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes, it cannot breathe again for the next 60 seconds. Draconic Immunity: Blue Dragons have immunity to electricity, sleep and paralysis. Sound Imitation: A Blue Dragon can mimic any voice or sound it has heard, anytime it likes. All creatures within the area of the effect take 1d8 points of sonic damage and must make a Fortitude save or be stunned for 3 rounds. The save DC against it is 10 + ½ dragon’s HD + dragon’s Charisma modifier. This ability has a cooldown of 30 seconds. Alternate Form, Humanoid: Once per day a Dragon can assume the form of a specific small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldnt. He may only choose one appearance to change into, which is then set forever. A Dragon can remain in his humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. A Blue Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class]Category:Races